universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel L. Jackson
Entrance S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter Samuel drops onto the battlefield from a S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. NOTE: This scene was taken from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Attacks Neutral B - Gun-terrogatory Samuel gets out his gun and interrogates the motherfucker. Press B to shoot. Take out the gun in front of an opponent and they are pushed into a chair. They can't move out of it, and attacks received deal twice as much damage. Attack the opponent to free them from the chair. If another opponent attacks the one on the chair, they take their place. But that only applies to melee attacks, so projectiles are fine. The only attack that can't free the opponent is SLJ's taunts, which actually hurts those in a chair. If no one hits the opponents, they just stay on the chair for 6 seconds. NOTE: This scene was taken from Pulp Fiction. Side B - Jugs Problem Samuel sets down a briefcase bomb. You are able to toss it around. Opponents who step on the briefcase will arm it, unable to move off and only attack in place unless someone hits them off before it goes off. The only way to disarm the bomb without being an anti-trap troll is to overweigh it. When the bomb is active, there's a number showing how much weight it's holding. You need to make it reach 10 or more to disarm it. Taunts are replaced with dropping a water jug worth 1 unit of weight, so drop as many as you can. NOTE: This scene was taken from Die Hard with a Vengeance. Up B - Sharks on a Submarine A shark comes out to attack Samuel. Outside of letting it snatch you so you can recover at the cost of some damage, there's a lot you can do with it. Dodge it to have it hit opponents Green Goblin-style. Jump it which has a similar purpose to the dodge; in the air, you get a third jump from this. Shoot the shark for a corpse that can be moved around with attacks. Down B - The Magic Word Samuel sits at his computer. Press B again to get up from it. Taunts shock opponents. Hit him from the back or the head to cancel this form. Front hits have Smol Dennis Nordy deny the attack for 7 seconds. They include neutral jabs, dash attack, tilts, smashes, aerials, pummel, throws, and even special attacks. To get out of this pickle early, you'll need to say the magic word, which is found in one of your taunts. Since it's random, you'll have to try them all out. You can only get cursed once, so another curse cancels it out. NOTE: This scene was taken from Jurassic Park. Final Smash - Snakes on a Plane Samuel proclaims how he's had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane, resulting in snakes falling on opponents. He then opens a fucking window that will suck out an opponent, so try to outrun it. NOTE: This scene was taken from Snakes on a Plane. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Shit!" KOSFX2: "Motherfucker!" Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Dammit!" Taunts Note: They will stun you, but they don't hurt, and they're different depending on the situation Up: "English, motherfucker! Do you speak it!?" Sd: "Say 'What?' again!" Dn: "I dare you! I DOUBLE dare you, motherfucker!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger." 2. "All praises to the PlayStation! Yeah!" 3. "Yes, they deserve to die and I hope they burn in hell!" Failure/Clap: Only an arm Standard Attacks TBA Reddy Leo Media Reddy: "Do you know who we are? We are Samuel L. Jackson fanboys (and hentai fanboys too)! Do not get up. It seems like Samuel and I have found you having breakfast. What's your Lawl Food?" Leo: "Wimp=Style Noodles." Reddy: "Are those the noodles? Can I try them?" Leo: "Yeah, here." *gives him the noodles* Reddy: *eats them* "They sure are tasty. Have you tried Wimp-Style Noodles, Samuel?" Leo: "Hey...sorry if the things have gotten upside-down with me and Mr.--" SLJ: *fires his gun* Reddy: "Oh, I'm sorry, maybe I broke your concentration? It wasn't my intention. Tell me, what is Samuel L. Jackson like?" Leo: "What?" Reddy: "How is his moveset like?" Leo: "What?" Reddy: "I don't know any attack called "What". Is "What" his neutral special?" Leo: "What?" Reddy: "Do you speak my language? Describe Samuel L. Jackson to me! What is he!?" Leo: "What?" Reddy: "Say 'what' again! Say 'what' again! I dare you! I double dare you, motherfucker!" Leo: "Alright! Alright! He enters via transport helicopter!" Reddy: "Go on..." Leo: "His neutral special is interrogating like you are doing now, but with a pistol." Reddy: "Would you say he looks like a bitch?" Leo: "What?" Reddy: "I SAID: DOES HE LOOK LIKE A BITCH!?" Leo: "N-no, but he has a bomb that can be balanced with water jugs, sankes on a plane, and sharks on a submarine!" Reddy: "What?" Leo: "What do you mean 'what'!? Don't you realize that other ocharacter has the Shark Repellent?" Reddy: "I don't know! I thought 'what' was a Magic Word, but the magic word is a counter with a twist!" Leo: "Ah, those magic words. So mean." Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Snakes on a Plane - Bring It Stage The Motherfucking Sky - This Motherfucking Plane Relic Motherfucking Snakes Lawl Food LE Big Mac Trivia * It was announced that there will be a Lawl Nova tournament hosted on Sir Pokon de Joy's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwEPt02hGgT_RmQDy9pkaUg Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Real Life Category:Actor Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Adult Category:Badass Category:Black Characters Category:Father Category:Legend Category:Internet Meme Category:Lawl Nova Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:The Frollo Show Cameos Category:Video Movesets Category:Otaku Category:Add another Category! I dare you! I double dare you motherfucker! Category:Anime Lover Category:Hentai lover Category:Star Wars Category:The Incredibles Category:Pulp Fiction Category:The Avengers Category:Afro Samurai Category:Voice Actor Category:Foul-Mouthed Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Pop Culture Icon Category:Gunholders